Forum:New Epilogues proposals
Hey, so, things seem to have cooled down a bit since the initial furore when the Epilogues first dropped. The other wiki thread about them is sort of a mess right now, and most of the people there don't seem to be involved in the discussion anymore, so I wanted to create a fresh slate now that I feel I'm in a good place to help curate some epilogue stuff more carefully. Although the initial thread has died down, it feels like there wasn't really any clear consensus reached. To be honest, the wiki is looking a bit skant on relevant epilogue content as it is, and the pages that have been created are often pretty bare-bones. This is understandable, as the epilogues don't have as wide an audience as Homestuck proper did, many people disliked them in some ways, and they dropped all at once rather than over a continuous period as Homestuck and even, say, Friendsim did. What's more I think the initial instruction in the previous discussion not to add epilogue content yet meant that many would-be editors at the time didn't really know what to do. I feel we should have another look to rectify the whole thing. First thing is filling out obvious content that doesn't exist yet; you might have noticed that yesterday I created pages for the different epilogue "Acts", as was discussed in the initial thread back in may, and also created an Epilogues navbox, but the content is still fairly bare-bones. That said, fleshing out these pages can probably be done in the standard way over time without too much difficulty. The main issue I think is how to handle epilogue/other post-canon content on the character pages and the like for the characters that are involved in them. As the epilogues are beyond canon, I don't think we should be pasting entire storylines into the already often overlong character bios, but I don't want to ignore the events of the epilogues either; they're official publications about these characters and people look to this wiki as a reference. My proposal is that we create a new subheading on the character pages; "In Additional Media". This could be the area where post-canon content is consolidated, and it also means that the section could, as well as covering the epilogues, also include the plotlines from things like Pesterquest, for the characters that appear in that, or even from things like Namco High. For characters with fairly short appearances in additional media (Jane's Dad or WV in the epilogues, for example), we could leave all that content on the main character page under the heading. For characters with extensive post-canon bios, though (John for example), it might make sense to have a few summary paragraphs on their main page under the In Additional Media header, and include a link to a subpage, such as John Egbert/Additional Media, for instance. This page could include details of the storylines of both the Epilogues and things like Pesterquest while keeping the descriptions on the main page more concise and the majority of the content there pertaining to the main Homestuck canon. What do you guys think? BlackholeWI (talk) 14:46, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :Fine idea. I started doing a page for additional characters to replace the sole articles like Obama's, but it's a personal headache to think of/reread the epilogues. Its part why I didn't even bother with buying Pesterquest, but I recommend whoever did to update the game's pages asap. Mamaopapaya (talk) 15:25, September 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Obama specifically I think has a strong enough recurring presence in Homestuck, SBaHJ, epilogues etc. to perhaps deserve his own page, but having a list to fold the others into sounds good to me. I haven't played Pesterquest yet, but when I do I'll overhaul the pages some. Thought I'd start with the epilogues first seeing as I've already read them. BlackholeWI (talk) 19:27, September 23, 2019 (UTC) To do Seeing as there haven't been any real objections, I decided to move forward and add the for Roxy, as I feel that completing her page sooner rather than later, and removing the old epilogues banner, will help end the edit warring that's currently happening. I also created a banner template for the additional media pages, although I might refine that a little later. However, it's getting late here and I am unsure I'll be able to personally fill out her bio tonight (I was going to go to bed before I noticed the most recent editing spat). That said, I do think that, seeing as the content-adding process is being started, we should keep a record of what has/needs to be done to update the wiki to include the epilogue content, as well as the Pesterquest content that also still needs to be added. The Homestuck Epilogues Tasks that need to be completed with respect to The Homestuck Epilogues: Page and section creation "In Additional Media" subheadings and corresponding "/Additional media" subpages should be added to the following pages: Biographies The following extant pages need detailed epilogue bios added to their text: Elaboration The following epilogue pages need detailed expansion: Pesterquest Tasks that need to be completed with respect to Pesterquest: Page creation The following Pesterquest related pages need to be created: Additionally, a Pesterquest navigation template should be created. ---- Feel free to add more/update... I need to sleep now. BlackholeWI (talk) 00:59, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :Pesterquest is being added it seems. Epilogue content is still daunting though. BlackholeWI (talk) 20:38, October 17, 2019 (UTC)